


So That Every Birthday you Celebrate can be a Happy One

by Cosmosis



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, General RFA related silliness, Happy Birthday Yoosung!, Jumin's Trademark Sass, Just some much neeeded RFA bonding, Light Angst, Sadly there are no strippers popping out of birthday cakes even though Seven is involved, That weird thing where Cheritz slightly changes brand names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmosis/pseuds/Cosmosis
Summary: Birthdays can be a lonely affair for Yoosung, but the RFA is here to make sure that doesn't happen.





	1. So You're Never Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for Ao3 before and I thought "What better way to get started than to post a silly fic about Yoosung's birthday?" And then, lo and behold, March 12th rolled around and I worked up the courage to post this. Any and all feedback is appreciated! (Also yes I kept MC's name as MC because its an awesome name that makes them sound like a secret agent and who doesn't want to be a secret agent.)

_707 has entered the chatroom._

707: 3…

707: 2…

707: 1!!

707: ZERO!!

707: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOOSUNG!

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

Yoosung: lol thx

707: A year older!! How do you feel!!??

Yoosung: The same…? I’ve only been 22 for about a minute y’know…

707: Of course, I know! I planned to be the first person to wish you happy birthday after all.

Yoosung: Oh…thanks ^^

Yoosung: But yeah… I don’t feel older…at all? I didn’t really expect it too…my birthdays aren’t really that special anyway haha…

707: Oh Yoosung is finally becoming a cynic like the rest of us! He’s succumbed to the crushing weight that comes the dread of growing ever closer to death!! Crumbling under the weight pressure of stresses you never knew before! Adulthood!

Yoosung:…

Yoosung: You need to practice on wishing people happy birthday Seven ;;

_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

ZEN: So cynical ;;

ZEN: But happy birthday Yoosung lol

Yoosung: Hey Zen why’re you up so late???

Yoosung: Also, thanks.

ZEN: Had to take the long route home…the paparazzi were mobbing me too much and I couldn’t escape ;;

Yoosung: What?! That’s terrible!!

707: LOL

ZEN: I was blessed with such angelic features…it’s the world’s way of keeping everything in balance.

707: L O L

Yoosung: nvm. Just lost all sympathy.

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._

Jumin Han: He tends to have that effect on people

ZEN: Asshole!! When did you even get here!?

707: lmao looks like Jumin can never miss an opportunity to diss Zen.

Yoosung: lol yeah it must be his sixth sense

707: Not his sixth sense Yoosung… his scorpion sense!

ZEN: What

Yoosung: wut

707: Jumin!! Important!! Question!! Have you ever been bitten by a radioactive scorpion!? Yes or No?!

Yoosung: omg

Jumin Han: Certainly not.

Yoosung: lol guess he’s not Scorpion Man.  Sorry Seven.

ZEN: Dude what ;;

707: I guess not…

707: !!!

707: !!Or!!

707:  He’s doing all of this to protect his secret identity!!

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

707: !!!

Yoosung: LOL

707: This just makes you more suspicious Mr. CEO

707: Just know that Seven-Zero-Seven is watching

707: A L W A Y S  W A T C H I N G

_MC has entered the chatroom._

MC: I know. I can tell with all the security cameras here.

ZEN: LOL perfect timing MC.

Yoosung: haha hi MC~

707: I S E E YOU MC

MC: ;;

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom._

Jaehee Kang: Seven, please do not harass MC ;;

707: Ah! MC’s legendary defender Jaehee!! I stand no chance!!

ZEN: Yeah, Jaehee could kick your ass.

Jaehee Kang: Thank you for the compliment, Zen ^^

Yoosung: lol its true

707: I’ll just use Yoosung as a human shield.

MC: Betrayed on his very own birthday. Tragic.

Yoosung: WHAT?!!  
Yoosung: SO MEAN!!

707: Just kidding~ I might use Zen tho

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._

Jumin Han: His large ego would provide great protection.

707: LOL  
Yoosung: LOL

ZEN: Shut up you!! Why are you even here!? Don’t you have your pretentious company to run?!

Jumin Han: You’re right.  I have much more important business to attend to than listening to you.

Jaehee Kang: Please refrain from teasing Zen…

MC: Jaehee… our ever-reliable mediator

707: Yeah… “mediator”

707: *cough* buzzkill *cough*

MC: Cover your mouth when you cough, Seven.

ZEN: OOOOOH Seven got scolded by MC LOL

Yoosung: We were just teasing him Jaehee~

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

Yoosung: Looks like we were right about Jumin only showing up to tease Zen lol

ZEN: Well good riddance! Jerk!!

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._

707: LOL here to tease Zen again?

Jumin Han: Of course not. I am much more mature than that. I only came to wish Yoosung a happy birthday before I had to leave to finish work. Goodnight.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom

Yoosung: Oh!! Thank you Jumin!

Yoosung: Ah he left…

ZEN: Mature?! He was making fun of me not two minutes ago! What a hypocrite!

MC: Happy Birthday Yoosung!

Jaehee Kang: Happy Birthday.

Yoosung: Thanks, you two ^^

Yoosung: Gah… I’m sleepyyy… I need to go to bed…

707: Of course! A birthday princess needs their beauty sleep!

Jaehee Kang: I suggest you turn off that game. You’ll sleep much better if you power down your electronics.

ZEN: Good try Jaehee but he’s in way too deep with that game….

Yoosung: I’m not a princess!! And I like LOLOL a perfectly healthy amount!!

707: Obviously not!

707: I said BIRTHDAY princess

707: Big difference

707: jeez Yoosung you must be tired if you can’t even tell the difference.

Yoosung: …

ZEN: …

Jaehee Kang: ;;

MC: lol get some sleep, Yoosung. Hope the rest of your birthday goes well! Eat some cake!

_MC has left the chatroom._

Jaehee Kang: I’ll be going as well I still have work ;;

ZEN: Don’t work too hard Jaehee, get some rest!

Jaehee Kang: Thank you for your concerns, Zen. Good night. Happy Birthday, Yoosung.

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

Yoosung: Thank you MC! Jaehee!

Yoosung:  Gah ;; Why does everyone seem to leave before I thank them?

707: happybirthdayyoosunggoodnight

_707 has left the chatroom._

Yoosung: Seven!!

Yoosung: You did that on purpose!!

ZEN: lol, well I guess that’s my cue to leave, Happy Birthday, Yoosung!

Yoosung: WAIt

Yoosung: DINT LAEVE

ZEN: lol say what you must~

Yoosung: THANK YOU FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES ZEN.)

Yoosung: Okay you have permission to leave now~

ZEN: okay lol bye

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

Yoosung: I’m glad I got to properly thank at least one person…

_707 has entered the chatroom._

Yoosung:...You!!!

Yoosung: Traitor!

Yoosung: Villain!

Yoosung: Fiend!

707: That’s me~

707:  You’re wasting your chance to say thank you y’know

707: I could ~disappear~ at any minute

Yoosung: stOP WIAT A SEC

_707 has left the chatroom._

_707 has entered the chatroom._

_707 has left the chatroom._

_707 has entered the chatroom._

Yoosung: STAY PUT OMG

Yoosung: Even through text messages you’re high energy jeez ;;

707: Wasting your chance again...

Yoosung: THANK YOU

Yoosung: phew

Yoosung: That took way too much work.

707: You’re welcome~

707: Aren’t I considerate?

707: Logging back on just so you could say thank you.

707: I am the epitome of selflessness.

Yoosung: …

707: I can tell by your lack of speech that you’ve been taken aback by my incredible altruism.

Yoosung: Sure…

Yoosung: Whatever helps you sleep at night.

707: But seriously, happy birthday! Hope it goes well for you!

Yoosung: I hope so too… It’s probably going to be the same as any other day haha...

Yoosung: I’ll be all alone…

707: …

707: …If you want I can come by and bring Honey Buddha Chips

Yoosung: SERIOUSLY?

Yoosung: Don’t you have work??

707: eh, nothing important.

Yoosung: Then come over!!! I haven’t seen you in ages!!!

707: lol yeah I’ll be there

Yoosung: OOO I’m excited! Don’t forget those Honey Buddha chips!!

Yoosung: I’m so glad I won’t spend my birthday by myself!

Yoosung: See you later ^^

707: See ya

Yoosung: Night!

707: Night birthday princess~

Yoosung: Stop calling me that ;;

_707 has left the chatroom._

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

 

 


	2. So You Know You're Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one person left who has to wish Yoosung a happy birthday (It's not Rika don't worry).

_V has entered the chatroom._

V: Yoosung… I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to wish you a happy birthday when everyone else did…

_707 has entered the chatroom._

707: V! How’s it going!?

707: Yoosung would be online but he’s been captured by the confines of LOLOL again.

707: Super rare boss or smth

V: Hello, Luciel.

707: I’ll tell him you’re online hold up

V: Haha I understand…

V: There is no need to bother him, I just simply wanted to give him my best wishes.

_707 has left the chatroom._

V: Oh well…

V: Yoosung…I don’t know if you’ll read this but…

V: I know it has been a difficult year for you.

V: You’re still grieving from Rika’s death and so much has changed...

V: But you’ve made it through…you’re so strong and I hope you realize that.

V: Everyone at the RFA is here for you. We want to help you so that every birthday you celebrate can be a happy one.

V: Ahaa… I’ve rambled on again…

V: Jumin will scold me for sounding like an old man haha

V: I’ll be off now. Happy birthday, Yoosung.

_V has left the chatroom._

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

Yoosung: Oh, V just left ;;

Yoosung:  Well, I’ll still thank you even though you’re not here.

Yoosung: I know the RFA is here for me, but it was nice to hear you say it…

Yoosung: Uh, thank you, V.

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnndddd that's it! My first work ever posted and I'm glad it could be for Mystic Messenger. Love this game and all of its characters! If you made it through this far thank you! I hoped you enjoyed this ridiculousness!

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! If you're reading this it means you've completed the first chapter! You've received gratitude from the author, a +1000 in your awesomeness levels, and +10 armor defense for the slightest touch of angst that is in the next bonus chapter!


End file.
